Limited Time
by TagTurn
Summary: There was a reason that Blue's eyes were grey unlike his siblings' and there were consequences that White did not scrap him when he was created back in the factory. Takes place in Post-Super Bomberman R, written in Third Person POV.


Disclaimer is that all characters in the story and the game Super Bomberman R belong to Konami, I own nothing etc.  
Warning is that this is not happy stuff so people who do not like those might want to leave this alone.

 ** _Limited Time_**

247 hours 35 minutes, that was all he had left.

When White decided against scrapping him despite his malfunctioning body and let him live on with the rest of his siblings, both of them knew this would happen some day.

Ever since the Bomber Siblings stopped the nefarious Buggler from destroying the universe and back to their usual lives, Blue had been spending more and more time resting. At first, White was not exactly concerned, assuming he was thoroughly exhausted after the long expedition, but the abnormal flashes of his grey eyes and the constantly increasing period of slumber suggested otherwise **-** 12 hours, 13 hours, 15 hours...Blue would be awake for less and less time each day passing and it was unprecedented.

White took Blue to the Bomber Factory for a full function check and the younger sibling did not even stir from his sleep the whole process. He was worried that if anything was wrong, the factory would not help fixing him.  
And the results had confirmed White's nightmare.

By the time they returned, the others were still busy doing their own things **-** The exact same scene before they headed out. Nobody seemed to have noticed White's dreadful expression **-** Maybe they were so used to seeing the same face when they did not attend his training they paid no mind. Blue merely blinked at White with a look of consolation before heading for the settee, his favourite sleeping spot.  
White submerged into thoughts again **-** Or attempted to, as a loud 'thud' pulled him out of his mind. He raised his head to find a panicking Red rushing to Blue, who had collapsed onto the ground before he was able to reach the sofa.

* * *

205 hours 42 minutes, that was all he had left.

Blue sluggishly woke up, slightly astonished to see some of his family members beside his bed **-** Red was lying against the wall, probably having fallen asleep at some point, Aqua looking at him with mixed emotions and a demented White shocked to see him wake up. Grey eyes met with black ones, within contained desperate worry that transformed into relieve in a moment. Blue stared at White in surprise as the oldest brother hugged him closely. He could only do so much as to mumble a sorry for frightening them.

He knew he did not have much time left. Not sleeping for a long period would be no difference to torture, but there were far more important things he would like to-He _had to_ do than to take his time resting.  
Blue urged his siblings to throw a bomb at him whenever he started falling asleep, despite their protests against his idea. It was effective for a while, but soon he got used to the blasts to his face and started dozing off again no matter the explosions given.

Black seeked Phantom Bomber's help, who agreed immediately upon hearing the situation. The two spent a grand total of three restless days studying mechanics and anatomy regarding Bomberman structures, even to the point of having Blue undergone tests, but ultimately Phantom's and Black's efforts were futile **-** Removing the energy core and installing a new one could be the solution; The process however would trigger a short circuit which could possibly end Blue prematurely and by no means would they gamble their brother's life like that. Not even if that had a chance to succeed.  
They did not tell Blue the conclusion of their research.

* * *

133 hours and 19 minutes, that was all he had left.

The Bomber Siblings spent more of their free time with Blue they have ever had from then on. Whenever and wherever Blue woke up, he would always find at least one of his siblings' presence around.

Yellow would often volunteer to take the computing genius to Planet Timbertree, where he can appreciate the beauty of nature, only to be met with the strong objections from Green pointing out how the soothing scenery would make Blue's condition worse, much to Yellow's confusion and disappointment.

Red would invite Blue to tag along when he went to play video games with Magnet Bomber. They would never let anyone disturb them the moment they had their consoles in hand, but the hot head did not mind pausing their game to carry his older brother to a more relaxing spot when he fell asleep during the heart-racing matches.

The girls would bring Blue with them when they headed to the malls for shopping; For a few times they returned, Blue was in new clothes his sisters bought for him (He would always thank them, no matter liking the clothes or not). But any other times were Pretty carrying Blue back home with the two girls behind because he fell asleep before they could reach the mall and they could not wake him up-They would stay beside him until he was awake and ensured that he was fine.

Blue had been more exhausted ever since the others started taking him around but for once they were able to feel his felicity. Showing any emotions had been a rare thing in the past as the sleepy bomberman would only be in his own dream world most of the time.

It was when they went back to Planet Brainwave due to Blue wishing to check out how its people had been. They were swarmed by appreciation from its people as expected **-** However, it felt different from being thanked through a message sent to their base: The people were lively and real.

Compared to the last time they were here **-** The people that was once lost in sleep was reconstructing their planet for the better and would be living happier lives after the incident **-** They would be able to _have a future_. _To live on._ _ **  
**_That was when Blue showed happiness. The Bombers might have no mouth, but none of them need one to know. They could feel it.  
He was smiling. He was happy for their future.  
Not only for Brainwave's habitants, but for his siblings as well.  
 _They all had a future._ _ **  
**_Blue was once again in slumber when they departed from Planet Brainwave, this time however, they knew he was pleased even in his dreams.

White could barely manage a chance to talk with his lax sibling with the others taking him with them most of the time. When they were finally left alone, the leader immediately took the chance to talk. He wanted to let Blue know that he would be fine, that he would find a way to let him live again. That he would not be replaced by anyone.  
But when he reached the other bomber, all of his words turned into springs of tears.  
Blue simply nodded in acknowledgement and let his big brother lean on him as he cried.

* * *

14 hours 32 minutes, that was all he had left.

He was aware of the inevitable that awaited.  
The Bomber Siblings surrounded their third-oldest brother as he stirred awake, tiredly rubbing his unstably flashing grey eyes that were almost drained of colour.

White's expression was unfathomable as he glanced at the dull eyes. Sniffs and sobs could be heard from their leader and Black pulled himself closer to his white brethren, putting his arm around his shoulder. Knowing that would not succeed in calming the other down, he offered the comfort anyway.

Yellow askewed his head, wondering why White was acting in such manner. He was about to ask Green for an answer but the feeling that the rest of his siblings were in low spirit halted him. The naive brother merely sat still in silence and yet another confusion, pondering the situation on his own.

Blue glanced slowly at his siblings one by one and lowered his head in contemplation, grey eyes closing. In a weak volume, he requested one last thing from his family.

The Bomber Siblings were half way through the unadulterated countryside far from the crowded city their home was in. It was already late afternoon, never have they been going through a place as fast as this one time, but they knew their rush was worth **-** _W_ _as necessary._

The path-blocking rock cracked as Red's bombs exploded fiercely, creating a gap large enough for the rest to pass through. Carefully dodging the tall trees and wild animals in the path, White carried Blue on his back as the bombers followed closely behind their leader.

They were greeted by gentle moonlight when they made to the hilltop.  
It was almost midnight.  
The sky was cloudless and the moon shone brightly in the middle of the sky, lighting up the serene place they were in. From their spot they were able to see the shining orb clearly without any high buildings back in the city in their way of vision. Wind breezed through gently, and it was truly soothing.  
They would not be disturbed by anything or anyone, now that they were far from all of them.  
With White's help, Blue sat down on the soft grass and the others followed suit.  
All of them remained in silence as the grey-eyed bomberman gazed at the sheer white orb hanging high up in the sky.  
 _When the moon was gone, so would he be._

White could remember the time when Pretty didn't come back as promised when she was arranged to be repaired.  
He remembered the despair when he knew that Pretty was scrapped instead but he did not realise the whole ordeal until it was too late.  
He remembered the utter sadness in Pink's eyes when she heard the news.  
And now, when he fought so hard to have nine of them together again...It soon had to reduce to the vacant even number he had been facing since Pretty's absence.  
 _Were all of these happening because of his terrible leadership…?  
_ He could feel his chest tighten and it became harder to breathe. He could not face the fact that _another one of his family was going to_ -

A voice started to sing and broke the quietude. It was Pretty.  
The voice of the hopeful started.  
The familiar rhythm that brought their family whole together once more.  
The other Bomber Siblings did not need another hint and more voices joined in the uta that they all knew so well.

White snapped out of his remorse.  
He could not dwell in his own sorrow and regrets. _He was supposed to smile for him._ Trembling with tears, he started to sing as well.

The voice of the depressed followed.  
The voice of the passionate joined.  
The voice of the understanding hummed.  
The voice of the confident linked.  
The voice of the optimistic cheered.  
The voice of the grateful echoed.  
The voice of the empathetic glittered.  
The voice of the faltering attempted to keep up.

Eight voices rang in unison as one led the others forward.  
Nine hearts connected together as the lyrics were sung.

He realised that he was not the only one who was desperate and sad.  
The others were sharing his emotions equally.  
He was not only _his_ brother, but _**theirs**_ -  
And it meant that they would get through it together as a whole.  
He was not alone. He never was.

"You... are my... hero..."

The voice was weak, but it was heard.  
The nine siblings held hands together and awaited the approaching misery.

* * *

The moon was slipping away **-** Morning would soon arrive. They could feel him getting weaker and weaker.  
The hands that held them together were losing strength, and the others refused to let go.  
He smiled lightly.  
Grey eyes gradually closed up as the white orb moved out of the sky that started to light up.

Only eight pairs of eyes were able to watch the rising dawn.  
There were only eight Bomberman Bros. again.  
But White understood **-** _Knew_ it would be fine.

Because he was their brother.  
Because their hearts were all connected no matter the time and space.  
Because he would live on in their hearts.

"...Rest well, Blue."

* * *

 **Author's note or whatever one calls it:**

I am not really a good writer, but the lack of stories was killing me...Eventually I came up with my own. I would really appreciate comments and thoughts- Especially improvements for the story- Since I have no idea if this is fine.  
This story pretty much bases on my own imagination and the fact that Blue's eyes are grey most of the time-Most, because at the ending cutscene of the game, his eyes are actually black like the rest of his siblings. I would assume that his eyes turn from grey to black when he sleeps enough. (The time he asks for throughout the game might be the time needed for him to be fully rested) Please have mercy on me for not writing a happy ending, I know people like happy stuff.  
I don't think I have to mention what song that is as well.  
Hopefully there will be more stories soon...I am running out of reading fuel...  
 _ **-**_ TagTurn


End file.
